dcmissionariesfandomcom-20200214-history
Tailors
Tailors are relatively young, yet large, independent guild comprised of mercenaries and ghost hunters. Tailors were founded by the remnants of Lethocs operatives once their operations were shut down in Europe. Seeing that they had support and funding in the West, especially Daten City, they set up shop and built a less militarized and loose system of their former structure. They quickly grew in popularity, especially among like-minded individuals who aren’t too fond of working alongside Angels. Of course, they share a common goal, but they’d rather keep their interactions with Angels at the minimum. Because of their roots, they also act as first-responders during crisis with large-scale relief efforts across the city. Weapons *Ghost hunting Sewing Kits *Plasma weapons *Human-made weapons Perk: One additional mod slot, making it 3 mod slots. Double damage to zombie-ghosts. Not only are they another funded guild operating in Daten, the Tailors’ previous incarnation gives them access to cutting edge plasma technology. These weapons not only dispatch ghosts, but they’re devastating to the dangerous zombie variants of ghosts. In addition to them, guild members can be a little more old-school and grab Sewing Kits instead or simply bring a weapon of their own. Dress Code Tailor uniforms bear a striking resemblance to Lethocs uniforms, albeit a more lax or casual iteration of them. Some other guild members prefer to dress in their personal clothes while adhering to the color codes. There are three types of codes for Tailors, but they share the same colors: Navy, Cerulean, and White. *''Cerulean dominant'' Tailors are ones more focused on humanitarian efforts than ghost hunting. They’re more likely to be first-responders too. *''White dominant Tailors are medics and scientists. They’re not too hands-on with just about anything but they try their best. *''Navy dominant Tailors tend to be your ghost hunters or mercs, signaling that they’re up for hire. white dominant tailors.png Tailors2.png Tailors 1.png Ranks Ranks detail what faction members get in terms of items, perks, and overall what they’re allowed to do. These are not universal to other factions, these being very specific to Tailor attributes. ''Rank I'' *Faction uniform (Optional on application art). *Faction-issued weapon (Sewing Kit, Plasma Weapon, or neither). *'Perk'-Counter Attack: the character can attack after their opponent only if they rolled a lower initiative. Counter damage is calculated on a 1-5 die. *'Perk'-Hunter’s Intuition: Adds 3 extra points to any and all perception rolls. *One free weapon mod. ''Rank II'' *25% discount in the shops (Discounts are only applicable if items/mods/etc. are purchased for the faction-aligned character). *Counter Attack: character can attack after their opponent only if their initiative roll was lower. Damage is calculated on a 5-10 die. *Hunter’s Intuition: Adds 5 extra points to any and all perception rolls. *The People’s Champions: Tailor version of gaining purity. The trust of the people in them allows them to survive K.O.s with at least 1 (one) point of HP. The attack must be from an Immortal or Ghost/Lost Soul/Zombie-Ghost. (Unlocked only once) ''Rank III'' *35% discount in the shops. *Counter Attack: character can attack after their opponent only if their initiative roll was lower. Damage is calculated on a 10-15 die. *Hunter’s Intuition: Adds 7 extra points to any and all perception rolls. *May reroll one die (Damage/Perception/Initiative) once per RP. (Unlocked once) *'Perk'-Hunter’s Garb: Have twice as much resistance to Ghosts/Lost Souls/Zombie-Ghosts thanks to your trusty ghost-repellent clothing. (Unlocked only once) *The increase in purity allows weapons to afflict Miracle effects (nullifying Arcane effects, making Demons take double damage, etc.). ''Rank IV'' *50% discount in the shops. *Counter Attack: character can attack after their opponent only if their initiative roll was lower. Damage is calculated on a 15-20 die. *Hunter’s Intuition: Adds 10 extra points to any and all perception rolls. *May reroll low Perception rolls to 20. *'Perk'-Unyielding Spirit: A buff to The People’s Champions; allows a character to survive K.O.s without taking HP damage should more than one opponent target them and their initiative is low. Category:Factions